Núpcias
by MariPBlack
Summary: Noite de núpcias de Bill e Fleur, depois do fatídico acontecimento no casamento.


**Disclaimer: **sinceramente, se eles me pertencessem, eu não estava estudando para um maldito vestibular (y)

* * *

><p><strong>Núpcias<strong>

Fleur olhava fixamente para o céu escuro através da janela de seu quarto. Não havia luz alguma na casa, nem nas redondezas, que não a da Lua. Apenas ela a iluminava, contornando suas feições preocupadas e tristes.

Jamais imaginara que passaria sua primeira noite de casada, sua primeira noite em _sua _casa, daquela maneira. Jamais imaginara que o dia mais _mágico _de sua vida terminaria daquele jeito. Com tanta violência, dor, preocupação.

Fechou os olhos fortemente, sentindo finas lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas agora pálidas. Pensou em Bill em meio a toda aquela agitação, lutando bravamente para proteger sua casa e aqueles a quem amava – tentando protegê-la. Não devia ter saído de lá ao ouvir o grito dele, mandando-a ir para casa, onde era seguro. Devia ter ficado lá e lutado. Lutado com ele. Lutado por ele.

Tornou a abrir os olhos, sentindo seu coração se comprimir. Não era possível que aquelas pessoas só visassem a destruição. Não era possível que tivessem destruído o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Não era possível que quisessem tirar o homem que amava de si.

Ergueu-se da pequena poltrona e se apoiou no parapeito da janela, olhando, agora, para o mar. Ele estava ainda mais sombrio que o céu. Sua escuridão levemente entrecortada pela luz do luar causava-lhe calafrios. Imaginava o que aquela imensidão guardava; se havia mais perigo ou beleza em suas profundezas.

Ouviu a porta ser aberta e imediatamente virou-se para ela. Bill estava de pé, encarando-a duramente, com a respiração ofegante. As vestes do casamento estavam sujas e meio rasgadas, seu terno havia desaparecido, e a face pareceu-lhe ainda mais cortada do que nunca.

E então, sentindo uma alegria, de forma intensa e rápida, tomar conta de seu peito, correu até ele, atirando-se em seus braços, que logo a envolveram, tirando-a do chão. Bill deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço e, em seguida, beijou sua face repetidas vezes, enquanto ela sorria, maravilhada por finalmente tê-lo ao seu lado novamente.

- Você voltou, Bill! 'Stá comigue otrra veiz! – Fleur murmurou, beijando a face do agora marido, e sentindo novos filetes de lágrimas banharem seu rosto.

Desta vez, porém, de alegria e amor.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você! – Ele disse, beijando demoradamente a testa dela. – Fiquei com medo de não tornar a vê-la, de deixá-la sozinha depois do dia mágico que tivemos.

Ela balançou a cabeça, segurando o rosto de Bill entre as mãos.

- Eu tambein, meu amorr. Com' ficarram as coises em sua case? – Perguntou, o sorriso apagando-se do belo rosto.

O ruivo suspirou e pegou a mão da esposa, andando com ela até a cama e sentando-se em sua beirada.

- Conseguimos colocar os malditos para fora. Mas não pegamos nenhum deles. – Falou, tornando a suspirar. – Papai está refazendo todos os feitiços de proteção, mas diz que é só uma questão de tempo até que tenham que sair de lá. Agora, todos seremos constantemente vigiados.

Fleur acariciou os cabelos ruivos do marido com uma expressão triste.

- Estes tempes stão difíceis... Muite difíceis.

Bill concordou com a cabeça, mas logo esboçou um pequeno sorriso e pegou a mão de Fleur que estava em seu cabelo. Encarou-a docemente e aproximou seu rosto do dela.

- Não vamos pensar mais nisso, meu bem. Hoje é nossa noite de núpcias. E, apesar da maneira como acabou, este _foi _o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

A loira sorriu largamente e acabou com a distância entre eles, beijando o marido ternamente, tentando passar todo o amor que sentia. Bill afundou uma mão na cascata dourada, enquanto desceu a outra para a cintura delgada da mulher, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

Fleur levou as mãos à nuca do marido, arranhando levemente o local, enquanto o beijo se aprofundava cada vez mais. Bill ergueu-se da cama, levando-a junto consigo, sem nunca separar os lábios. Quando colou seus corpos, a mulher começou a desabotoar lentamente a camisa branca do marido e, ao terminar, acariciou seu peitoral, sorrindo levemente ao perceber o efeito que aquilo provocava nele.

Bill interrompeu o beijo e ficou encarando a esposa sob a luz do luar por alguns segundos. Ela era linda. E, agora, completamente sua. Sorriu carinhosamente e virou-a de costas, começando a desabotoar o belo vestido branco. Quando ele foi parar no chão, o coração do ruivo batia forte dentro do seu peito. Nunca se cansava de vê-la daquela forma, de explorar seu corpo com os olhos, com as mãos, sentindo o prazer de ver o efeito que suas carícias provocavam nela.

A loira virou-se com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Jogou seus braços o redor do pescoço de Bill e beijou-o levemente nos lábios, antes de se perder quando ele desceu a cabeça para seus seios, passando a beijá-los e acariciá-los de forma lenta e cheia de desejo. E ela se deixou afogar naquele prazer infindável, naquele momento de sensualidade em que o marido sempre conseguia envolvê-la.

Ao erguer novamente o rosto, Bill beijou o pescoço da loira, mordiscando-o levemente, e voltou a encará-la.

- Eu te amo, Fleur. Te amo mais do que nunca. – Murmurou, passando uma mão pelos longos fios dourados.

E Fleur apenas sorriu, emocionada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Mas poderia mostrar-lhe o que aquele momento estava significando para ela. E era exatamente o que tinha em mente quando o guiou até a cama, deitando-se por cima dele e voltando a beijá-lo com todo amor que possuía dentro de si.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **quero agradecer a Katherine por ter betado. Espero que gostem e, se puderem, deixem reviews haha


End file.
